The Bad Girl And The Princes
by hekamiel
Summary: Gender bender! Bad girl's Natsumi, Grace, and Gale disliked the 3 prince's of their school Luc, Julian, and Levi who's lately seem very interested in the three girls. How will these three prince's capture these tough maiden's hearts! Easy! Make them their personal maids!Adopted by kei-kei yuki, with his approval!
1. Chapter 1

**Gender Bent Character's**

 **Gray-Grace/ Juvia-Julian**

 **Natsu-Nasumi/ Lucy-Luke**

 **Gajeel-Gale/ Levy-Levi**

 **Erza-Erzo/ Jellal-Jella**

 **Mirajane-Marco/Laxus-Lexis**

* * *

 **Bad Girl's and the Prince's**

 **Chapter 1**

 **3 Bad Girls! 3 Prince's!**

In the city of Magnolia, people began to filled up the morning streets. As people sat off to work, school, or wherever their destination may be. In a small apartment located in the not so good side of the city. Lived a teenage girl who had waist length rosy pink hair that was slightly wild and spiked up in the front, giving her a very tomboyish look. Black color eye's that were a bit narrow, but still big and expressive, a thin curvy waist with a nice pair of C-cup size breast, that she keep badged all the time making her looked flat chested. She had a nice color of tan skin, and if you look closely you'll see she was quite cute with a dash of hotness. Just don't EVER tell her that to her face! Anyway back to the story!

The pink haired mistress was lying down on her small bed in a deep sleep when the door to her bedroom opened up. Revealing a small boy around the age of ten with bright blue hair as he approached the sleeping figure on the bed.

"Natsu-oneechan! Wake-up before you be late for school!" The little boy tried to wake her up.

"Not now Happy." moan Natsumi sleeping peacefully from under the covers of her bed sheets and nice pillow.

"But if you be late again. Erzo won't be too happy about it. Remember what he said last time." Happy reminded her as a flashback from yesterday repeat through her head.

 _ **'If you be late another day Natsumi, you will receive punishment.'**_ Erzo facial expression was darken as he stared down at Natsumi who was cowarden in the corner from fright from the scary Erzo.

"I'M UP!" yelled Natsumi. Running quickly inside the bathroom in a rush to get dress.

"Let's go Happy!" Natsumi called out opening the door only to see her two best-friends/ rivals outside her door waiting on them. On the right stood Natsumi long time friend/ rival Grace, with her hands shoved in her pocket looking cool as always. Grace has dark black hair that fell down her back, big beautiful eyes, pale skin with a luscious triangular figure and for bonus a pair of largely nice shaped breast. Don't let her good looks fool you! She has a badass cold attitude that usually leave her suitors broken hearted.

On the left was Natsumi other friend Gale, who she befriended with during Middle School after a large fight that happen between the two girls. Gale have jet black spiky hair that with past her waist with long bangs that framed her face stopping a little below her chin. She was tall for her age, and had tons of piercing on her body and face. She looked rapacious and fierce like a true delinquent, but with a hot killer body that could make any man drool from the sight of it, but she has a very bad attitude. Standing beside Gale was her 10 year old brother Pantherlily, who is good friends with Natsumi little brother Happy.

"Alright you guy's let's head out!" Natsumi stomped out the door with Happy behind her closing and locking the door as she made her way ahead of Gale and Grace.

"Who died and made the idiot hot head leader?" question Grace.

"I don't know, but it wasn't me. Why would I want a idiot like her leading me." said Gale.

"Shut-up you two bitches!" Natsumi yelled angrily.

"What was that flame brain!?" asked an not so happy Gale and Grace as all three girls started their ritual morning argument.

* * *

Pulling to the school entrance were 3 long shiny black limousine that belong to the most richest people of the school which were the three princes of the school Luke, Julian, and Levi. Stepping out the first limousine was a tall boy with short blue hair, cat-like mysterious eyes that seem to attract the ladies to him, nice well built muscles, and was drop dead handsome. This boy here was none other than Julian Lockser one of the three princes. Soon as his fangirls saw him their eye's turn into big pink hearts.

"Julian-oujisama look hot and mysterious as always!" compliment one of his loyal fangirls.

The second person to step out was a boy with blue shoulder length wild and wavy hair with more locks hanging down his face. A nice lean muscular like figure, but it wasn't that much built like Julian, but was taller than him. Unlike Julian who was hot and mysterious. Levi was straight out adorable and cute and seem to have cute boyish charm around him that made the fangirls want to cuddle him to death. Soon Levi fangirls spotted him they instantly started to gush because of his overall cuteness.

"Levi-oujisama looks adorable as always!" squeal one of Levi fangirls.

The last person to step out seem to cause quite the commotion among the whole female population as he step out of the limo revealing a gorgeous, sexy blonde teenage boy who had blonde hair that went passes his shoulders. A pair of stunning caramel narrow eye's, and had quite a well built shaped just like Julian, with broad shoulders and defined muscles showing on his arms, packing a nice lean six pack underneath his clothes. In all the boy screamed pure sexyness as he flipped his hair and smirked toward the huge crowd of girls making half of them faint or have a nosebleed.

"LUKE-OUJISAMA! WE LOVE YOUUUU!" scream the whole female population.

"Thank-you! My beautiful princesses." said the all star prince as he then wink at the crowd.

"KKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!" squealed all of the girls as Luce, Julian, and Levi made their way inside Fairy Tail Academy.

"Show off." murmur Julian.

"That's our Lu-kun!" smile Levi.

* * *

"Hurry up! Erzo will kill me if I be late again!" said Natsumi. After the three girl drop Happy and Pantherlily off at school they made their way to their own school Fairy Tail Academy.

"Baka! We are early today if you haven't notice! We still have 10 minutes left to spare before class starts." said Grace as Natsumi running came to a halt.

"Why the hell are you just not telling me this!?" Natsumi turned around and yelled at the two.

"We did numbskull!" snapped both Grace and Gale.

"Well what do we have here." said Luce standing behind the trio with a bunch of fangirls behind him, Levi, and Julian.

"What the fuck do you want, you rich reject of a prince." Natsu glared up at him.

 _ **The prince's has met the bad girls! What will happen next?!**_

To be continue . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **You Are Now Their Maids!**

"What the fuck do you want, you rich reject of a prince." Natsumi glared up at the blonde who did nothing but smirk, tossing his back elegantly making a girl near by to faint on her feet, bending down grabbing hold of Natsumi chin, as he brought her face closer.

" Maa, such vulgar attitude from such a pretty girl. Tell me Natsu-chan, why does it seem you have a grudge against me, when I have done absolutely nothing to you." Pushing his face away from her, Natsu glared at Luke.

"It's not you that I dislike! It's your freaking, annoying, attitude that gets one my last nerve. Now if you'll excuse me, we have a morning class to attend to, before we get punished by Erzo!" Yelled Natsu, making a sharp turn around , as the four girls were about to make their way down the hall, until a pale hand reach out and grab hold of Grace arm.

"Wha the. . ." Grace saw the person who was holding her arm was Julian, whose cheeks were stained red, looking somewhat shy, and embarrassed, before out of nowhere like a magician, he presented a hand full of blue roses to Grace.

"J-Julian wanted to give you this." The more he stare at the raven beauty, the more shy he became, as Grace gave one stare at the roses, before turning around.

"Keep' em, they're no use to me. Let's go." Grace replied coldly, leaving behind a broken heart prince, who looked dejected to see he was turned down as the girls made their way down the hall.

"Well wasn't that a bit harsh. Why did you give her flower anyway?" asked Levi, as this had the cool, and mysterious, prince to spin around with a triumph expression.

"Julian has found love!" He proclaimed proudly, shocking the other two princes.

"And please tell use how exactly did you fall in love with the cold, and cool, delinquent Grace!?" Exclaimed Luke.

"It was when Julian was once again being chased by his rabid, aggressive, fangirl, that was when Julian ran by Grace. Like a brave goddess Grace threaten them with one glare, making them all run away, and then with such grace, and skill. She bend down to me and ask, "Are you okay?"

"It was so cool~! It was in that moment that Julian fell in love the beautiful Grace-sama!" Julian had a certain twinkle in his eyes, before next he proclaimed. "Julian will make Grace-sama fall in love with him, and afterwards we will get married, and have two beautiful children together!" Julian already had the future planned out, as this had his other two companies to sweatdrop a little.

"I hope this doesn't become into a obsession." Mutter Levi.

* * *

"Oi, don't you think you turn down blueberry back their a little to hard?" Question Gale, as all three were in class now, sitting down in their desk that were in back of the class, right beside each other.

"No. Guys like that think they can have anything they want, if they just flaunt around their money, and looks. I'm not like his pathetic fangirls." Replied Grace, running her fingers through her black silk locks.

"Their freaking annoying! Everyday we have to deal with their freaking fangirls, going all gaga over them just because they have good look, and have a lot of cash! It's stupid!" Exclaimed Natsumi, as just than a group of girls walk over to them.

"We heard you freaks, and how dare you talk bad about our school Ouji-sama's! They are this school pride and joy! For them, we will do anything to make sure their beauty is respected!" Exclaimed the ringleader of the group, as her two followers held up signs that either wrote: I (Heart) Levi-sama, or I (Heart) Julian-sama!

"And you, you delinquent, and disgrace, how dare you speak rudely to Luke-Oujisama! Those who disrespect the prince's must face judgement!" She announced, pointed a finger at Natsumi, who did nothing but glare up at the girl, cracking her knuckles, as she got up from out her seat.

"Oh, and just what type of punishment we will face, huh~!" By now Natsumi had the girl the collar of her shirt, fist held out , as the girl now trembled in fear.

"What is going on here." Asked a deep voice that made Natsumi instantly let go of the girl, spinning around, placing a force cheesy grin on her face, sheepishly scratching her head.

"K-King E-Erzo!" Proclaimed the girls!

"What the hell in what era are living in!?" Yelled Grace.

"Y-Yo! E-Erzo!" Natsumi stuttered, figure shaking slightly as the tall attractive man, with the long waist scarlet hair made his way gracefully over to her, arms crossed as he glared down at her.

"Natsumi, your not causing trouble again, **_are you?"_** The threatening tone in voice sent shivers down the rest of the girls back, as Natsumi begin to laugh nervously.

"Of course not!" Natsumi forced a smile when she felt a piece of paper slapped on her hand.

"Don't think I didn't hear about your incident involving one of the neighbors school, plus all the damage you did on their school grounds. After school, you will report to me to receive your punishment." Replied the stern voice of Erzo, when a slice of heaven was shown in front of his face.

"Maa, how about you let me pass this one time Erzo." Smiled Natsumi, holding a plate that held a slice of delicious strawberry cake, that she made herself, as if was no secret that this was the scarlet haired man biggest weakness.

"That will not work this time Natsumi-chan~!" Next walking into the room was yet another very beautiful, and attractive man, but with long white hair, making a teacher that was passing by almost faint, until he caught, and sat her on her feet, as she dropped to her knees.

"King Marco!" Exclaimed the same girls from last time!

"Okay now this is just ridiculous." Muttered Grace.

"This time that will not be working against Erzo." The handsome gentleman made his in way in the room.

"Don't worry Natsumi-chan! Grace-chan, and Gale-chan will be sharing the same punishment as you, so that way you won't feel lonely, or left out." The handsome gentleman smile, a smile that sent fear in all of the three girls hearts.

"Shit." Cursed Gale.

"Now let's go Erzo-kun!" The white haired gentleman grab hold of Erzo shoulders, taking the slice of cake out of Natsumi hands, and escorted the red haired man out the room.

"If Marco the one giving out the punishment, then it certainly won't be good." Replied Grace. Just than the group heard squealing coming from outside the hall, as making their in the room were the three princes. Luke who caught Natsumi glaring at her, send her a wink that got the fangirls glaring at her.

Meanwhile as Julian took his seat, his eyes could not leave from staring at his cold raven beauty, that seem to always make his heart skip a beat each time he stared at her lovely, goddess face.

Soon class begun, as sensei had them to write a two page essay describing the details that they went over in today's class, just as Levi was about to get to work, he felt someone grab his hair painfully, forcing to look back at a girl who had blood red eyes, piercings on her face, and blush when saw the amount of cleavage she was showing off in her uniform shirt, which was left unbutton at the top.

"Oi, bookworm! Give me your pencil." She demanded.

"But I'm using my pencil." Replied Levi, as this earn a glare which frighten him, tightening her hold on his hair as this made him wince in pain.

"I will only say this one more time. Give me, your damn pencil. Are would you like to do my work for me. You decide?" She smirk, as Levi let a sigh and gave her his pencil, which he was glad once she let go if his hair.

"Good boy." She teased, something which got Levi feeling annoyed.

"You she-devil." Mutter Levi.

"Sweetie I take that as a compliment." Levi was shock when she replied back, and went back to doing his work, as Gale have a quiet laugh.

* * *

"She's evil Luke! She almost pulled out my freaking hair out!" Complain Levi talking about his encounter with Gale this morning in the classroom.

"Do you think Natsumi might have a crush on me, but is afraid to admit it to me, because that is what I think." Replied Luke, the three were seated in the school garden house, which was large and beautiful, having a great view of the sky.

"Luke listen to me!" Exclaimed Levi, before pouting.

"Grace-sama always look so beautiful. Julian wonder where shall we have our wedding?" Julian head was full of thoughts of his dear Grace.

"And would you stop fantasizing over a girl, who you haven't even ask out yet!" Cried out a frustrated Levi.

"But Julian is in love!"

"Yep, I think Natsumi might have a crush on me." Luke confirm with a nod of his head.

"And why are you so hung up on if Natsumi may, or mostly may not, have a crush on you!?" Levi asked Luke.

"Because why do she not fall for my good looks! Have you not seen me without a shirt! Girls would die just to be seen with me but yet with her, she completely ignores me!" Luke cried out like a spoiled child.

"Dude it sound like you're in love with her." Levi pointed out, as this got Luke blushing.

"I do not! I mean maybe she's kinda cute, but I do not like her!" Exclaimed Luke, whose cheeks were still bright red.

"Yeah, righttt." His two best-friends did not believe him one second.

"Excuse me gentleman, but can you lend me your help. It concern three little trouble makers who I have notice seem to be causing you all some problems." Walking over to them they notice it was the student council president, Marco, known to the school as King Marco.

"You need our help? And with what three problem students?" asked Luke, as just than Erzo came marching over to them dragging three figures behind him.

"You can let them go now Erzo-kun." Order Marco, as Erzo let go of the three figures who the three prince notice was none other than Natsumi, Grace, and Gale.

"I have heard word of how these three been harassing you all, so that why I have come up with the perfect punishment for these three to show how sorry I am for not doing something earlier." Marco place a charming smile on his face, that for some reason the three could tell held dark intention behind.

"Wait harass. . .!" Exclaimed Luke, jumping up from out of his seat.

"How many times do I have to tell you we didn't harass them!" Scream Natsu.

"Erzo duct-tape." Ordered Marco, as Erzo took out some duct-tape that he begin to put around Natsumi mouth to keep her quiet, while she struggled.

"As I was saying, that why I have come up with the perfect solution that shall help us all, and that is. . ." Marco stood up straight, as everyone except for Erzo could tell that whatever punishment Marco was about to issue, no one, okay maybe one, were going to like it.

"For the rest of this school year, I hear by issue Natsumi, Grace, and Gale to be your personal maids. Meaning that you three will have to do whatever these handsome princes may order, and not only that, you will also be living with them!" Smiled Marco.

 **1\. . .**

 **2\. . .**

 **and 3. . .**

"WHAT!?"

 **To be Continued. . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Our New Masters!**

"WHAT!" Exclaimed all six, wait make that five, Julian was in heaven at the moment, not believing their ears while Marco just continued to smile.

"You heard right, and their duties start today. Have fun, and we will be checking in on you to see how everything is going. We'll be taking our leave now." Marco wave towards the group, making his way out as Erzo follow after him.

"Did he just say. . .?" Grace had her head down, bangs covering her face.

"That we are these jackasses maids!? How are we suppose to do that!" Screamed Natsumi.

"Forget that, how are we suppose to live with them. If they don't know, I have a little brother who I can not leave home alone!" Yelled Gale standing on her feet, hands on her hips.

"You have a little brother?" Asked Levi surprise to hear this, but quickly regret asking when Gajeel glared his way.

"Yeah, bookworm." Gale glared at the blue, curly, haired boy who blush before turning his head away from her.

"Hey! We are not jackasses, but are gentlemen." Luke corrected Natsumi earlier insult.

"Could've fool me." Came the blunt answer from Natsumi.

"Hey you take that back!"

"Never! Reject Prince!"

Meanwhile as Natsumi and Luke were childishly arguing with each other, Grace was deep in thought about their current situation, the only one of the group that could sense their was something off about their punishment.

"Something not right." Whispered Grace, before feeling that someone was staring at her, and look up saw it was Julian who had some starry dreamy expression in his eyes, as Grace gave a scowl.

"Grace-sama look so cute when she scowl~!" Julian felt as if he could stare at the beautiful girl all day, and night long.

"Tch. Weirdo." Mutter Grace.

* * *

"Just wondering, even though I may have a good guess why. Why are you doing this Marco?" asked Erzo as the two walk down the hall.

"You know me so well Erzo-kun. It's for my big plans to succeed. Their all stubborn, so this is the only way I could think of that will allow things to proceed at a much more faster pace. Say Erzo want to make a bet to see what will be the ending results of all of this by the end of this school year?" asked Marco, as Erzo gave a smirk that made a girl near by faint.

"I'm not stupid enough to make such a stupid bet when it come to you and your plans." replied Erzo as the were walking, he saw a girl with blue hair was crouched down on the ground picking up the piles of book that must've fell from out of her hands.

Bending down to help her when he recognize who the girl was as their hands touch to pick up a book, both making eye contact with each other.

"Jella!?"

"Erzo-kun!?"

The girl cheeks became a soft red, bending her head down shyly, as she went back to picking up the books. Right before she could get back up on her feet, walking off with the large loads of books, Erzo stop her, and took almost all of the books out her hands, and into his much stronger ones.

"I'll help you. Where were you heading?" He asked the girl was about to protest that she could carry the books herself, but knowing the red haired man since they were children gave up on the idea.

"To the student council room." She answered, as this earn her a smile from the red haired man.

"We were just making our way back there. Let me walk you there." All three sent off down the hall in silence, as Marco sent a knowing smirk towards the red haired man beside him, who was too busy taking sneak peeks at the petite girl with blue hair that an inch above her shoulders, that walk beside him.

 _'Looks as if I will have to add another pair on that list.'_ Mused Marco with a dark smile that was sense by Erzo, but when he turn his head back towards Marco, saw the boy was once again smiling like an angel.

* * *

"Alright everyone here knows when Marco comes up with a punishment, there's no way out of it. Flame-idiot here knows it from first hand experience." Grace pointed her finger over at Natsumi, whose body trembled from the flashback of what Marco put her through last time she disobey him.

"Natsumi will never do that again." Natsumi trembling in fear, holding her arms around herself.

"She's talking like Julian." Whispered Levi over to Luke, who begin to wonder just what in the world did Marco put the pink hair girl through, along with feeling just a bit worried about her, wanting to comfort her in his arms, and whisper in her ear how everything will be ok-

 _'W-What the hell!?'_ Luke asked himself, shaking all of those other thoughts away.

"Julian suggest for Grace-sama to be his maid!" Julian raised his hand in the air, earning a lot of looks from the others, and a twitching glare from Grace.

"What the hell." Muttered Grace, eyebrow still twitching.

"Is it me, or did anyone else hear the -sama?" asked Gale.

"No I heard it too." Natsumi confirmed.

"If Julian have Grace then I'll take Natsu-chan!" Luke was next to volunteer, as this earn him a hard tug on his shirt from Natsumi, bringing his head down to her level.

"What the hell!? Like hell I'll be your damn maid!" Natsumi screamed in his face.

"Always such vulgar language with you. You could be so much more cuter if you didn't use so much bad language." Luke told Natsumi, who tighten her hold bringing their face closer, that their lips were almost touching.

"This is the way I am. If you don't like it, then you better deal with it pretty boy." Her words came out harsh, letting go of Luke shirt.

"If Luke have Natsumi than, I-I g-guess I-I will have to take G-Gale-chan!" Levi stutter, squeaking like a mouse when Gale bang her fist on the table glaring over at him with those ruby red eyes of hers.

"Tch. You better be glad it was Marco who made the punishment, because if worn't for him. I've probably would had broken all your bones, thrown it in a body bag, for even making me do such a thing. Oh, and one last thing, don't ever in your life again call me -chan, unless you want a busted lip, and a black eye." Right than Levi was happy to hear the bell ring, as Gale made her leave from the table.

"I so hate my life." Levi hung his down in defeat.

"Tell me about it. She completely hate me!" Whined Luke, as Natsumi and Grace followed Gale out the door.

"Julian will use this chance to make Grace fall heads over heels in love with him, so that we can have our happy ever after ending!" Julian was the only one who was looking forward to this.

* * *

"I hate my life." Groaned Natsumi. It was now after school the ever gang ever picking up Pantherlily, and Happy, from school were all over in Natsumi small apartment, crashing at her place until it was time they go to their after school jobs that helps with them out when it came for school items.

"Wait shouldn't we be packing our things? Marco did say starting today until the end of the school year that we will have to be living with them." Grace pointed out as just than their was a knock on the door.

Getting up to answer the door was Happy who made his way to door, opening as walking inside was none other than the Student Council President himself, wearing that angel of a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about that I already been to your houses, and got all your things pack, and sent over to your new master's homes!" Marco walk in with a smile, ignoring the pale ghost figures that all the girls had become, their souls leaving from out their bodies as their eyes lock onto the angel, no devil, that was in Natsumi home.

"H-How did you know we were here?" Stuttered Gale, moving far away from the highly attractive man.

"How do you know where we live!? And did you get excess into our homes!" Cried Grace.

"Maa, I have my ways." Smiled Marco. "Now outside waiting on is a limo that will take you three to you new masters. Don't worry your siblings will not be involved in in your punishment, and we'll be moving with you. Now lets go girls!" Instructed Marco, as just than Erzo made his way in the house, lifting all three girl over his shoulders as if they were a bags of potatoes, and weight absolutely nothing, before making his way out the door, as Happy and Lily followed him out the door.

"Time for the fun to begin." Smirked Marco.

* * *

"Alright Na-chan seem like you are our last stop." Replied Marco, as limo was driving up a long road, passing by other small buildings, plain grassy lands, before suddenly both Natsumi, and Happy took in sight of the large home which where Luke live.

"This is a house!? It feel more like a freaking town!?" Exclaimed Natsu as the door was open for her as her and Happy made their way out the limo.

Greeting them was a man dressed in suit, with wild orange, wearing a pair of glasses, as he gave them bow, before suddenly taking hold of Natsu hand, giving it a kiss.

"Welcome Miss. I take you are the beautiful young lady that will be staying here. Maa, Luke is lucky to have such a beautiful woman as you staying here." He sent her wink. Snatching her hands away Natsu glared at the guy, who for some reason reminded her of Luke.

"Loke stop flirting with her!" Yelled Luke as he made his way out, dressed in a pair of casual clothes, followed behind him was a maid with pink hair.

"Oh, who's this?" Luke eyes landed on the small blue haired boy that stood beside Natsumi.

"I'm Happy! Natsumi little brother! So you're the guy she always come home complaining about! Natsumi I thought you said he was hideous, and disgusting?" Happy turn his head to ask. While Loke tried to hold in his laugh, looking at the blonde who oblivious didn't know how to take all of this in.

"It seem my wonderful flirting skill couldn't help you with this one." Loke whispered over to Luke, who sent a glare back.

"It because of your 'oh so wonderful skills' that she hates me!" Luke whispered back.

"Now that I see everyone have met. Good luck, and remember to obey your new master Na-chan!" Marco got in the car, when the window rolled down. "And remember, I am always watching." He sent an eerily laugh towards the group,who all shivered in fear as the limo drove off.

"Ah! Oh great now I'm late! Happy I have to go, so be on your best behavior, and if Luke-bastard her do anything to you. Tell me, and will give him a good ass whuppin, okay!" Natsu smiled towards her little brother, giving him a hug, before she took off running down the long road.

"W-Wait! W-Where is she going!?" Cried out Luke, looking down at Happy who did nothing but ignore as Loke begin to escort him inside the house.

"Hey! You didn't answer me!" Luke called after him.

"Natsumi told me to never talk to strangers!" Replied Happy, soon starting a conversation with Loke.

"That brat. Great. First his sister, and now him. What did I do so wrong for them to dislike me!" Whined Luke, following the two inside the mansion.

 **To be Continued. . .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **I Want To Know More About You**

Walking around the halls of his large home, mansion, Levi could not find his 'suppose to be' maid anywhere in sight. Checking just about every room and floor when he made his way back in the living room, and saw it was Gajeel little brother, PantherLily, Lily for short sitting on the couch, watching the Discovery Channel, walking up to him.

"L-Lily-kun, do you perhaps know where your sister might be?" Levi asked, feeling a bit shy seeing how this was the first time he spoke the little boy, who ever since coming into his home was glued to his older sister side, not saying a word, as the two look really alike when it came to looks, and fashion sense, dark and gothic.

"I'm right behind you bookworm." Hearing her voice so close, Levi jump spinning around, where me a the amuse eyes of Gajeel, dark red lips pulled into a smirk. That was when he began to take in her appearance, and saw the rebel punk was wearing a long dark black trench jacket that covered up her body completely, looking down at her feet, shock to see she was wearing some type of black spiked tall heels, that to him look painful if you ask.

"Are you going somewhere?" Levi asked, once again receiving a glare from the girl, noticing a touch of makeup her face.

"Yeah. Lily you know the drill. Don't stay up to late!" Yelled Gajeel while making her towards the door.

"Be careful." Replied Lily, not once tearing his eyes away from the T.V., but Levi spotted to concern, and worry that was presented in the little boys eyes, that when it hit him that the girl was leaving out at such late time during the night, about to grab her hand, but stop when turn her her cold red eyes towards him.

"Don't even try to stop me, because I will hurt you. Don't wait up for me either." Putting a pair of dark sunglasses on her face, she walk out the door, leaving Levi behind to wonder just where was the girl heading, and why during such dangerous hours of the night. He was about to asked Lily for answers, but had feeling to little boy wouldn't tell him, seeing how he mostly Levi anytime he walk by or try to start up a conversation with him.

"I hope the other two are having a better time than me." Mutter Levi. Unable to ignore the worry feelings he was sensing in his heart.

* * *

Luke was sleeping peacefully in his bed, dreaming of beautiful dreams, in pure bliss heaven, until a cold bucket of water landed on him, making the dripping wet blonde to jump from out of his bed, looking for the one who did this to him, to see his bedroom door open, and the sound of childish laughs running down the hall.

"That little brat." Hissed Luke, fist clenched, but remember that if he did anything to the little boy Natsumi would most likely kill him, and hate him even more. Getting from out of his cold now wet blankets, Luke made his way to the large bathroom located from within his room, taking a shower, before getting dressed for school.

Making his down to the kitchen, Luke heard the voice of Natsumi, which instead of annoyance, anger, and hate, sounded sweet, and sincere, walking further inside the room, only to have his jaws hit the ground at the sight that met him.

Standing at the stove, with a cute apron tied around her waist was none other than the tomboy, reckless, un-lady like, trouble maker of Fairy Tail High, was the Natsumi Dragneel, looking adorable as she looked up the finish colorful rainbow pancakes onto a plate before setting them in front of her little brother Happy, a sweet and cute smile adorning her face.

Looking at the scene, Luke began to feel envy and jealousy as he watch the little boy receive all the love and attention of Natsumi, a cute giggle escaping her pink soft looking lips, as she ruffled Happy hair, who compliment her on her cooking.

 _'Lucky little brat. Wait! Why am I feeling jealous over this? It's not like I like her or anything. Right?'_ Luke asked himself, before shaking his head getting rid of the strange feeling that were invading his thoughts, that was until another voice interrupted, and caught his ears.

"Natsu-san I didn't know you were such a wonderful cook. Will you please do me the honor cook every morning as you may grace me with your beautiful appearance." Flirted Loke, holding one of Natsu hands, about to kiss it, while she gave him a confuse look, until someone march in, and took hold of the flirting man ear, dragging him out the room.

"Go do your job, instead of flirting! And you! How do Loke get something to eat, and not me!" Luke pointed at Natsumi, trying his hardest to look unaffected by Natsumi new getup, as this earn him him a glare from the pinkette.

"Why should I cook you anything bastard?" Natsumi folded her arms across her chest, as the image only made her look like an angry housewife in Luke eyes, quickly shaking the thought away.

"Don't tell me you forgot Natsu-chan. You're my maid now, so if I by chance order you to make me breakfast you will have do it. Definitely since you don't want Marco to find out about this." Seeing her eyes widened, Luke smile once the pinkette turn around, cursing softly under her breath, adding the pancake mixture to the pan.

Taking a seat in front of Happy, he saw the blue haired boy sent him an innocent smile, an innocent smile that behind hide the face of a sneaking little devil, as Luke knew it was Happy who pull that little stunt this morning.

"Morning Lucy!"

"It's Luke! Where on earth did you get Lucy from? Do I look like a girl to you!?" Exclaimed Luke, receiving blank accusing stares from both of the siblings, as this did nothing but broke his manly pride.

"You have girly hair!" Pointed out Happy.

"And girly eyelashes!" Added Natsumi, both where a stab in chest to Luke manliness.

"Not to mention you're so emotional!"

"Like a girl!" These two siblings were rude, and mean confirm Luke, head down in shame as the morning continued on.

* * *

The morning for Julian was in spent in silence, sitting at the large dinner table, that he usual eat ate by himself, but this morning was shared with his lovely Grace-sama who had not said a word as she continued to eat the breakfast the was prepared for her, not sparing a glance in Julian direction, something which made the usual calm, and mysterious boy sad.

He wanted so badly to start a conversation with her, but yet did not know what to say to her. I didn't want to repeat the same thing that happened yesterday when she blew him off. Julian wanted to spend the time which she is glued to him, to deepen the bond between them, and hopefully improve their relationship on a better level.

A level which Julian hope for when the girl would show a smile, and sweet laugh, and not a scowl or a frown of annoyance that she seem to always show him, or any other that tried to approach her, minus her two best friends. Call him fool for falling in love with the girl at first sight, but when Julian eyes had landed on his dear Grace-sama that day. He knew that they were bound together by fate, as if they were two souls, no matter which gender, or different world they may be trapped in, we're meant to be together.

He was meant for his Grace-sama, and she was meant for him, and nothing on this earth was going to stop that from happening. He will earn his Grace-sama love, and hopefully her heart that she build a wall of ice around.

Looking at her watch Grace saw it was about time for them to head to school, shooting a look at Julian.

"Are you finish? If so we should start heading to school now." Replied Grace, only to earn a smile from the cool Prince, with the blue hair, remembering the rumors she heard about him before of how he always seem to appear cool and mysterious, not a smile once ever spotted on his face.

 _'Hmm, maybe those stupid face girls had their information wrong.'_ Grace stared at the boy, as he got up from out of his seat, shaking the thought from his head as the two began to head to their door, ushered inside the the black long limo that await them.

* * *

That morning when the school front yard was covered with nothing but girls from all years, ready to greet their princes, were stunned when they saw each one exit out their limos with a girl, but not just any girls, no, this were the school famous gang of delinquents, who instead of worships their school prince's, bash them, and disrespect them.

So why on earth were they exiting out the limo that belong to their prince's, this was an outrage amongst the fans, some were crying, some glaring, some cursing the three names, and others promise to bring the three girls pain.

Ignoring all the fuss, the three girls made their inside the building, their 'masters' following right behind them, well except for Luke who tried to calm the fans down, doing a pretty good job, even though Natsumi will never admit this out loud.

"Grace-sama didn't feel often about anything that said, right?" asked Julian, catching word of one the girls calling him beautiful love, a name she did not deserved, promising pain for the one who dare called her such disgusting filth.

"I'm fine. I have heard a lot worse. Their words don't mean nothing to me." Grace replied coolly something which made Julian relieve, but also sad and curious to why would people call her such mean things.

Seeing the look in his eyes, Gajeel decided to answer as Grace walk up ahead away from the group. Voice low so that she was unheard by the others. "She's beautiful so she used to get asked out by guys a lot. Some of the guys who had girlfriends were not happy to hear this. So you can guess how they must've reacted once they found out. She was called all type of names, and was even sent threat, and hate mail from time to time. So this for her is nothing than what she went through before." Gajeel replied before walking off ahead.

To say Julian, and even Levi was shock to hear this, to hear how one girl had to face through such cruelty, but at least that explains her attitude a little. Making his way inside the building, Luke saw Natsumi was leaning against the wall waiting on him.

"Did my princess miss me?" He asked, earning a glare from Natsumi.

"Your shitty little prince act really do get on my nerves, Luke Heartfilia." She said his name with annoyance, and coldness, a tone which Luke did not favor. Feet glued to the floor as he watch Natsumi make her way off to class without him. Her words repeating through his head.

* * *

Sitting in his office, the King of the school, President of the Student Council, was at his desk doing paper work while his Vice President sat beside him in the corner of the large room in a chair, looking over some paper, when the door was burst open, as walking in was a beautiful girl, with blonde silky hair she wore up in a ponytails that hung down her back, one long piece in the front that went down across her face, eyes glaring at the attractive man that was before.

Having an air of confident, arrogance, and grace as she made her way in the room, her uniform jacket draped across her shoulders, anger possessed in her beautiful eyes that were aimed at Marco who did nothing but smirked.

"Maa, if it isn't my beautiful Queen. What brings you here?" asked Marco, angel smile place on his face. Not once did Erzo tore his eyes away from the stack of papers he was looking through, as the room was filled with a tense atmosphere, both figures locking eyes with each other.

"What the hell are you up to?" Came the cold question from the beautiful figure, as Marco did nothing but smile up at her innocently.

 **To Be Continued. . . .**


	5. Chapter 5

Hekamiel; Moshimoshi dear reader and reader, I am hekamiel (formerly melimelosucre), I resumed this fabulous fanfiction because I thought it was the mess of the arrest. On the other hand, I am French, there will surely be mistakes of tapes! Happy reading!

Chapitre.5;

a healthy mind in a healthy body...

Marco stood up from his seat for that position before lexis, a smile somewhat flushed on his lips. Lexis glared at him and then turned away from his personal inquirer to address the vice president of the school.

-I have the 3-A forms for next week's trip. Declares lexis by handing the authorization papers to erzo.

Erzo flipped through them quickly, no latecomer nor absent. Erzo shook his head as a thank you. With permission signed by hand, erzo went to see the director to hand them over and discussed the final preparations for the three-day trip. Lexis, who was about to leave, felt an arm wrap around his waist and a muscular torso fell on his back.

The red face tomato, lexis sent a knee in the intimate parties of marco. Lexis left the office, slamming the door and copiously insulting the president. This one was on the ground, folded in two, holding these family jewels. Marco stood up with some difficulty, then sat down in his chair. Then with an almost insane smile, he inscribed the names of the four companions chosen by this care. So we could see on paper, the president had written his name, that of his vice president, that of jella and lexis. With a smile on his face, he called the headmaster to announce the accompanying persons he had chosen. Mr. Makarof, the headmaster, agreed. Mr. Makarof pressed the intercom and announced that the departure of the 3-A trip was scheduled for tomorrow morning at 10:00 am. He also announced the escorts picked up, as well as some rules to follow during the journey, then hung up the intercom. During his algebra course, lexis cursed in Japanese and English this fucking president. Jella, who was following the course, made a list of what she was going to put in her suitcase.

In the class of the bad girl and princes

Natsumi, who was not following classes, watched through the ignorant windows luc trying to discuss with her. Grace, who knew his program of the year by heart, was bored firmly and began to doze off under the gaze of Julian. Gale, who was baiting royally from the course, drew a dragon detailed on a leaf in front of an impressive levi. The professor, who continued his course, stopped abruptly, for the intercom had gone on. The voice of the headmaster resounded in the class, which was perfectly silent. The latter announced the date of departure for the journey of their classes, as well as the names of accompanying persons and the regulations to be followed. Murmurs of excitement began to fill the class. The professor asked for silence. All the students were silent in perfect synchronization. Then the professor announced that they had to form pairs for bus travel, but before the fan-girls of the princes and the secret fan-boys of the bad girls began to be heard. The professor calmed them down at once as he had foreseen the blow. The professor pulled out a bowl with several pieces of paper inside and began to distribute them randomly. Natsumi piocha and pulled out a piece of paper or was numbered 12, grabbed a paper with the number 7 on it and grabbed the one with the number 2.

Grace felt chills running through his back when Julian showed him his paper.

-Super my personal stalker is my binomial. Thought grace, pesting against his misfortune.

Luke, who mentally prayed to all the divinities he knew, picked up a paper and opened it gently. Then with a smile worthy of pubs for toothpaste, he surrounded the shoulders of natsumi with his arms and gave him a hug. Except that natsumi, did not enter the cuddly kind, let him know by luc giving him a blow in his stomach and insulted copiously. Levi, who had picked the number two, felt the fierce look of gale in his back and gulped slightly. The end of classes rang in the lycée, the 3 binomials left the lycee. The girls went looking for happy and pantherlilly in elementary school and the boys waited for them in the limousines. When pantherlilly and happy came out of school, the two scoundrels jumped on the girls telling them / yelling their school days. Arrived in the limousines, the two little ones fall asleep on their respective sisters. Levi discreetly took a picture of a grin that smiled softly at a sleepy phantherlilly, the prince felt a funny feeling in his belly when he looked at the picture. The six schoolgirls each went to their rooms to prepare their suitcases. Then night fell and everyone fell asleep. When the sun came to the end of his nose, natsumi was awakened for the first time. Dressed in a simple red summer dress and shod with black ballerina, natsumi prepared three bento as well as breakfast. After finishing, she lowered her pale pink suitcase with emoji and her black backpack into the entrance of the house. Then natsumi left woke up to make ready for the day. The prince, who had just awakened, looked simply at the natsumi, or rather the well-supplied bust of the young lady, because the latter, having a bandage court, had put on a pink lace bra, highlighting her breast.

-natsumi looks like a young woman rather than a teenager. Pensa luc looked at the outfit she wore. Simple and pretty, without being provocative or indecent.

Luc dressed himself in his usual simple jeans, a white t-shirt, a blue jacket and blue and white converse. He quickly coiffed his hair into a low ponytail, then went downstairs into the dining room, suitcase in his hand. Natsumi, who was waiting for her, gave her the bento she had prepared. Luc was very surprised. After having breakfast, the two college students left for the college. They were welcomed by their friends, who was dressed in navy denim shorts, a white coachella t-shirt and white sandal, and was dressed in black shorts, a black croque top, or Word "bad girl" was inscribed in metallic paillette and black and gray urban basketball. The girls welcomed natsu with a smile and began discussing between her. 10 minutes later, marco and erzo, aided by jella and lexis, assembled the students and paired them on the bus. The luc-natsumi binomials came in second, followed by that of Julian and grace as well as that of Levi and spoiled because the poor girls had transport sickness, which worried Julian who began to brood, like a mother hen, thanks Left it alone. Lexis gave the three girls a medicine to relieve them of the journey. Marco joked that lexis would be an excellent wife in the future, even if he said it sincerely, lexis on the other hand took him as an attack and threatened the president's gaze. Jella, who was sitting near erzo, had a red face and dared not make any noise. Erzo, who realized nothing, fell asleep on the shoulder of jella, making her turn red with crayfish under the half-mocking look half-touched by marco. And that's how the bus trip of the 3-A class took place, with joy, howls and good humor!

To be continued...

Thank you to google translate


End file.
